Desynchronization
by OsuwariKawaii
Summary: Bonnie Kaye is sucked into Assassin's Creed 2 after being desyncronized. Now she must follow Ezio on his adventures to destroy the object of his vendetta. And with Bonnie's sanity slowly draining, she questions if she can follow through. Hum/Fri./Act./Adv
1. Hungry TV's and Roof Garden Scenes

**This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction, so please don't hate me if it sucks. Please?**

**Disclaimer: **I only own a _copy_. And... the plot of this particular fiction... and my computer. The concept idea for the Assassin's Creed saga belongs solely to Ubisoft and their staff. Nor do I own any song the main character may sing, hum, and/or think. It can happen.

**~X~**

"Aw, come on!" I shouted angrily at my TV screen, gripping my Xbox three-sixty controller tighter. "I so freaking countered that pansy!" This was one of my usual rage quits when I died and/or lost in a video game. Well, in this case, desyncronized.

The white loading screen flashed it's usual red when desynchronized, only this time, the red flickered faster, almost to the point that it could have given anyone a seizure. The rain beating against the window began thrashing violently against the sheet of glass, a vein of white flashing across the black, cloudy sky, it's companion screeching right after the lightning. I glanced over at my digital clock where the blocked, red numbers were flashing 2:45 a.m slowly. Another vein crawled through the clouds, and with another sonic boom, the room went black.

The only thing emitting light into the room was the TV that stayed frozen at it's loading screen. I flicked the joystick forwards, but Ezio did not move. 'The fuck? I pressed X to try to make him punch the air, only to achieve the same outcome. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

I swore at the electrical box, walked up to it and swiped my hand over the power sensor.

It didn't turn off.

I tried again, but the green light shone. "The hell...?" I heard myself subconsciously mutter as I examined the black console, feeling how hot the fans and filters were. They were as cold as ice. I felt the power adapter, a little warmer, but not much.

I tapped the TV screen again, then tried pounding it with my fist (not to where it would break), then after one last pound, I felt my arm go through the screen. Something grabbed my right hand, yanking the rest of me through the screen. I screamed, but soon it was silenced, replaced by a mumble.

A flash of white, and I found myself staggering in the middle of a dirt-paved road. Groups of people all around me talking combined into a single noise of mumbled words, making it harder for me to concentrate and figure out where I was. This looks almost identical to-

"Get down, now!" a strict voice ordered from a rooftop high above me. I glanced in that direction, seeing a shadowed silhouette leaping towards the speaking man. In a matter of seconds, the loudmouth wielding a bow and arrow was dead, forever silenced. The figure continued through the rooftops, and I followed him, keeping my eye away from him for no more than five seconds at a time before maneuvering through the crowd. As I walked, I noticed a very obvious difference in the attire of those around me and my own. My black spaghetti-strap pajama tank top over my sports bra straps combined with the too-loose shirt straps limping over and around my shoulders were matched perfectly with a grey denim skort, and black high-top Converse shoes (gee, aren't I colorful?).

The shadow stopped on a building (which luckily had a ladder) and looked over the scene. I scurried to the wooden ladder and scaled it as fast as I could. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the 'silhouette' was garbed in a bleach white robe, with a hood covering their head. I took a step, pigeons flying away in fright, and the cloaked man turned around to glare at me. A blade elongated from his left wrist, light reflecting off of it, emphasizing how serious he was. "Who are you?" he demanded in a strong Italian accent. I saw a glint of my reflection in the blade, and took a step back, heart beating to the point I felt it in my head and heard it pounding in my ears.

"B-Bonnie," I replied shakily, stuttering unintentionally. He took five steps forward. _Take a second to look awesome- time to go, walk in slow motion so you still look awesome_... I found myself mentally singing. Wait a second...

"Bonnie, who sent you?" the male interrogated.

I grumbled. "Listen, buddy, tell me who you are, first, before you ask me questions!" I retorted. "Besides, it's common courtesy to give your name before asking for another's."

The robe-clad man advanced and I mirrored the action; trying to give the illusion I wasn't scared anymore. I doubt it was working. I yanked down his white hood, and saw a very familiar face. "My name? It's none of your concern!" We had a staring contest for a minute, then I broke it when I saw a poster behind him. I might have known his name, but it would be weird blurting out his name before he said it. You understand.

"... No fair, jackass," I whined, crossing my arms and pouting. Then, I shrugged, getting an idea. "Then I'll have to call you Puttana if you won't tell me your name. Hey, Puttana, where are you going, anyways?"

'Puttana' shoved me dangerously close to the edge of the building. "My name is not Puttana, _imbecile*_, it's Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and where I'm going is none of your concern, so move along, little kid."

I laughed. "No." He glared, then turned around. Ezio then yanked his white hood on and turned on his heels. I ran up behind him, and before he could react, I jumped on his back. "Tell me!" I gripped his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist for leverage. Ezio lost his balance, and he stumbled back into a roof garden, sending the both of us in it. I yelped when we hit the bottom, air momentarily leaving my lungs. "Will you tell me now...?" I asked with the little air that my lungs would allow. Inhaling, then breathing normally, I awaited his answer. He grunted lightly as he got up. I simply sat up and looked at him expectantly.

Under his breath, I heard him mutter "Persistant woman." I gave him the 'I'm waiting~' look that I pulled off so well with my friends. "I still won't tell you." I sighed, then tilted my head down slightly, looking up with my eyes only, and pushing my lower lip out. The Puppy Dog face.

"Please?" I stood up and walked over to him. Yes, I know that it probably wasn't very seductive, but I tried. And, with knowing Ezio, anything even trying to seduce him will probably work. My expression faded, and changed to a smile.

He gave in. Either I have a hidden ability to seduce people, he's just _that_ easy, or I'm living up to my name meaning*. And I highly doubt the former and ladder. "So you'll tell me?"

Ezio gave a slight nod. "Si." _Is he going to tell me or just stand there like a jerk?_ "I'm going to tear down posters, bribe orators, or kill those who bear false witness against me." I resisted the urge to face palm at how closely he said that to how Paola did. Only... nice vocabulary. Instead of simply saying 'bribe the heralds,' he called them orators. Nicely done.

Then excitement in the form of adrenaline ran through my blood. "I can help! I saw a poster right behind you when I confronted you!" I exclaimed, hopping out of the roof garden and running to the parchment. I ripped it off the arrow that was pinning it to the wall. I ripped it into several pieces before I was satisfied. I always wanted to do that.

"Go find a herald to bribe, I'll go tear down another poster!" I ordered, climbing back down the ladder and looking for rectangular pieces of parchment in the most hard-to-reach places possible.

I finally found one above an iron plat form next to some convinently placed boxes. The only thing that was in the way as a not-so-conveniently placed swingy pole. Yes. A swingy pole. Damn you, gymnastics. Damn you. Sighing, I scaled the boxes and leapt off the edge of the top box, grabbing the pole and let physics handle the rest.

My heart was pounding as I released the bar, landing on the iron platform. I took a second as I let my heart rate even out. I got up, my legs shaking a little bit as I ripped the poster from the wall. Looking cockily at the swingy pole, I jumped and reached out for it. However, I overbound and the metal came in firm contact with my gut and I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain. People backed away as I groaned and got on all fours, coughing and trying to breathe properly and trying to recover from stunning my diaphram.

"Who is this?" demanded a figure in front of me. Oh shit...

**I hope it doesn't suck too bad! :D**

***Imbecile (Ehm-bah-chee-lay) is Italian for jerk.**

***Bonnie is Scottish for pretty or attractive. Honestly, I didn't know that until I Googled it. I'm sticking to the name, not because of the meaning, just because I like the name :3 Problem?**

**Please review and give me pointers! (and possibly a thesaurus?)**

**Peace! :D**

**Editor: ErinEhmazing. She is truly ehmazing, eh? (Don't hate me for that, readers who are actually Canadians. I was making a point.)**


	2. POV Jumping and Leap of FAIL

**Chapter two! Let's do this! *jumps a little bit in chair, claps once, rubs hands together then cracks knuckles* That's my little hand warm-up :3**

**Reviewers! I must recognize my beloved reviewers!**

**miragechick2: It is intense. And if I was in poor Bonnie's position, I'd just stay in a corner and pray I go back home. Especially if it was after the magic of it wore off.**

**Diamond1502: Aw, thank you! And don't worry! This chapter will (hopefully) have tons of action! And a little moment between Bonnie and Ezio :3**

**You guys have no idea how many times I've re-written this. A whopping two to four times! *gasp!* xD**

**Disclaimer: **Come now, if I owned AC, what would be left for Ubisoft- wait, don't answer that.

**~X~**

_Recap: "Who is this?" demanded a figure in front of me. Oh shit..._

Chapter 2: POV Jumping and Leap of FAIL

I stood up immediatly despite my diaphram not quite recovering, staggering a bit. Of course, two guards have witnessed my failure to be an Assassin recruit. Fan-fucking-tastic. I ran, taking in as much air until I could breathe properly. I pushed people out of my way as gently as I could, ducking between two people separating from a probably heart-felt embrace. Sorry, Charlies, I don't feel like dying today.

My thighs started to burn, so I tried to take as many sharp corners as I could. However, that ended up getting me in one of those rooms that had treasure chests in them that a guard or two- well- guarded. No, not a codex page, the little tiny gardens. Well, I was trapped in one of those. Oh, and to add to that lovely situation, I tripped over a rock, sending me in said garden. It's like a horror movie!

I was backed against a wall as I got up. Maybe...

I kicked the generic guard with the funny hat in the nuts as hard as I could, drop-kicking the agile guard without a visor or face guard in the throat, partially hitting his chin. Generic Guard was on his knees and grabbing his package in agony, the agile was clutching his neck like he was choking. Which, in a sense, he is. I took my fist and swung my arm back, almost like I was pitching in soft ball, and hit Generic Guard in the temple, his hat staying _perfectly on his head._ He was out like a light.

Kicking the agile guard in the stomach, he doubled over and recieved the same treatment as Generic Guard. After I removed the helmet, he got a soft ball punch to the temple. I squatted between the two, going from one to the other and looked through their pockets. Two pouches of Florins. My first paycheck.

I walked out the garden thingie, dissapointed that there wasn't any treasure, and decided to look for Ezio.

Where did that dastardly fellow go?

_Ezio POV_

I had bribed the herald speaking of the murder of the traitor to my family. Now he was talking about the normalities.

I set off to search for... what was her name? Bonnie, that's it. Strange name, and her garb is even stranger.

Maybe it is best that I talk to Paola first-

"_EZIOOOO!_" a cry pierced the air coming from the south.

"Bonnie!" I began to run in that direction, hoping she doesn't get killed.

_Bonnie's POV (again)_

I had began walking out of the garden, when a lone brute comes along with a big-ass ax. He notices that I walked out of the 'room' where two unconcious guards were, and started coming at me. First, he hit me in the sternum with the flat of the blade, knocking me into a wall.

I tried scrambling away, but he stepped on my ankle, keeping me where I was. I was afraid. My heart thudded, defiant against my rib cage. "_EZIOOOO!_" I shrieked, hoping the sound waves would both be loud enough for Ezio to hear wherever the hell he is, and bounce around in the brute's helmet. He winced and staggered a bit, but soon regained his posture.

He brought his ax up over his head, and I closed my eyes and hugged the ground, hoping my end wouldn't hurt too terribly bad.

_Shing! Splurt! Thud! (a/n Nice sound effects, neh?)_

I cracked my eyes open, seeing gold colored armor on the ground in the form of a human. Standing above him was the white robed Assassin.

I stood up, legs shaky, and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, thanking him repeatedly. Never before had I been so thankful to see him. Be it on a TV screen or when I first confronted him about an hour ago.

_More Ezio's POV!_

I leapt from a roof, extending my blade and bringing it into the neck of the guard with the ax. He fell to the ground, and I stood up and looked at Bonnie's form clutching the dirt below. She looked so weak from when we met on the rooftop.

Her body as trembling as she got up and walked towards me. I took a step forward, but she wrapped her arms around my chest. "Thank you, thank you so much, Ezio..." she rambled on. It caught me by surprise, to be honest, to see her so frightened and shaken up. I sighed and rested my arms on her shoulders, somewhat hugging her back.

We stayed like that for a while until she finally released me with a bold look on her face. I looked at the girl oddly. "Again, thanks, Ezio. But let's go get your family!"

"What do you know about my family?" I demanded suspiciously.

_Bonnie's POV_

"What do you know about my family?" Ezio asked. Aw, crap.

"I'll explain later," I said, and began walking forward, only to have Ezio grab my arm and steer me in another direction. I sighed. This is harder to do without a little map in the lower right hand corner of my vision.

We walked in silence, and I took the liberty to listen in on the civilians' conversations. Money, romance, and politics were what came up the most. I had no idea ho much I zoned out until Ezio had to shake me to snap back to reality. "Wait out here," Ezio ordered. He knocked twice on the wooden door before entering, leaving me out here alone.

Naturally, I got bored and searched for something to do- "Oh my god, a cart of hay!" I gasped excitedly and rushed to the building, hoping to find a ladder.

Good things don't come easily do they? However, there were some more covinently stacked boxes, and no more horizontal stripper poles for midgets! (if a midget is reading this, no offense) But wait! There's a wooden plank that Ezio balances on! It just keeps getting better! (sarcasm!)

I jumped, landing on it (I'm lucky today) and jumped to grabbed the teracotta tiled roof, using the traction in my shoes to get me on the roof, and I rolled the rest up.

Panting lightly, I got up and looked for the pigeons. Aha! I walked towards them, and watched them disperse. Am I that scary?

Looking over the edge, there was no way in hell I could be as graceful as Ezio... maybe I can canonball? Sighing, I jumped off the roof, hugging my knees to my chest.

Okay, so it went down like this. I landed in the cart, the wood broke, and I now find myself with a sore ass and hay everywhere. That was no leap of faith. That was a leap of fail.

After I had gotten up and picked most of the hay out of my hair, I saw Ezio, Claudia, and the almost comatose Maria. Ezio's eyes darted from me to the cart and back to me, locking eyes that screamed 'What the hell were you doing while I was gone?' I subtly pointed to the roof then to the broken cart of hay, then shrugged. He gaped at me, then mouthed "Are you okay?" I replied by pretending to knock the air twice, signaling 'Yes'.

So we began our way to Monteriggioni! And...

_Time skip!(a/n I know it's kinda rushed but... I don't feel like going back in the game and putting monologue.)_

"Ezio, I don't have a good feeling about this," I said, knowing exactly what would happen next. But actually experiecing it-

"Ezio Auditore! How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" a voice asked in fake hurt, and it made my stomach flip.

**Review and tell me what I did well, what I fucking sucked at, and just... humor me! :D Give me jokes to say through the story! Tell me your funny AC2 moments! I want to know who the biggest bitch in the entire Assassin's Creed series was to beat! Mine was Cesare Borgia. Ugh, so many guards. *spoiler for those who haven't played AC Brotherhood* And Ezio just pushes him off a cliff!**

**Ack, there I go again. Just review and answer at least one of those above! Please?**

**Osu out!**


	3. Blood Loss and Tag

**Hey everyone! Um... a faster update, though I'm trying as hard as I can to refrain myself from updating this story before four to seven days after a new chapter is out to keep myself paced... but I think you deserve a faster update!**

**Erm... I'll do comments at the end. I'm laaaaazy. :3**

**Bonnie: **You're not lazy, you're just such a damn procrastinator.

**Bonnie Kaye, if I was a procrastinator, why is this chapter up so damn early? **_**Idiota.**_

**Ezio: **And you left the wet swim suits in the suit case.

**When'd you get here? Go back to the Xbox!**

**Gah, nevermind. Reviews/comments at the end... *yawns* I'm sleepy. But I'm doing this for my reviewers and readers whom are too lazy to review! Oh, and feel free to ask me questions if you do choose to review :3 I accept anonymous, just remember the name you put ;D**

**Ack! I had a typo last chapter. In the second-to-last paragraph, I meant to put 'experiencing' xD Whoops. Don't kill meee...! *cowers behind Ezio* Oh, and not all monologue is canon... *continues to cower behind Ezio with a strange cube with a pink heart on it***

**Disclaimer: **They're on to us, Companion Cube! Wait... this is Assassin's Creed. Aw shit.

**~X~**

Chapter 3: Blood loss and Tag.

_Recap: "Ezio, I don't have a good feeling about this," I said, knowing exactly what would happen next. But actually experiencing it-_

_"Ezio Auditore! How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" a voice asked in fake hurt, and it made my stomach flip._

I found myself subconciously moving closer to Ezio, until I was gripping the cloth on his white tunic sleeve. Guards began to surround us in a pretty wide circle, slowly, like lions after a single prey. Maria and Claudia closed in on Ezio, and he wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders (Maria's right and Claudia's left). "What do you want, Vierri?" Ezio demanded. Vierri chuckled and held his arms out, as if to elaborate.

"So many things," he said, smirking. "A bigger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride-" He looked lecherously at Claudia. "-oh and yes," He withdrawled his sword which he won't use because he has nothing between his thighs. "Your life."

Two guards- un-armed- attacked, one at the front and one at the back. Ezio ripped from my grip and took the one at the back, leaving me to deal with Generic Guard's twin. "I have such wonderful things in store for you mother and sister- and the whore." I ran towards him, getting a running start, and I jumped, soaring towards him and kicking him in the face (for those who watch the anime 'Naruto' they might acknowledge it as a Dynamic Entry). No, not quite out. He layed on the ground, clutching his nose in agony. Two simontaneous karate chops to the bases of the neck got him out cold.

Ezio was already done with him after I kicked mine in the face. I mentally sulked in the corner of my mind. Vierri groaned somewhat. "I grow tired of these games." A few guards with swords charged as the Templar signalled with his hand. "Finish them. And do not spare the women."

Mentally counting down, arrows shot the men dead. Mario! Vierri looked around. "What sorcery is this?" he demanded.

Laughter esued. "Not sorcerey boy, skill!" Another arrow knocked Vierri's sword out of his hand.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He turned and ran.

"No you don't, pretty boy!" I called, sprinting after him and snatched his weird hat. Then I proceeded to punch him in the face. "That's what you get for attempting to rape Cristina Vespucci." Okay, so I'm not a huge fan. I just thought Ezio always wanted to do that. Muahaha.

I ran back to the scene. Templars versus Mercanaries, an Assassin, and Mario, with Maria circling around Claudia and punching occasional guards. I decided to help them. Ezio's a big boy... ew.

"And..." I began, briging my arm back as a guard brought his sword up to swing. "_Take it, bitch!_" I declared, punching him in the jaw. The one beside me got a womens' size ten shoe in his kidney. He fell, then got a sword in his shoulder. My stomach flipped at the sight.

Pain sliced through my arm, warm wetness trickling dow the back of it. "_CAZZO!_" I yelled in pain. I learned some Italian from the game. Subtitles, my friend. Subtitles.

My right arm. Of either arm, it had to be my good one. Another slash across my back, striking from in-between my shoulder blades to my waist, the wound somewhat snaking around to the front. I fell, blood spreading through my back and spilling on the dirt. My legs could move, so it didn't hit my vertebrae. However, it didn't help the fact that my mouth was spurting rainbows in the form of profanities. Uncle Robert would be proud.

"Bonnie!" Ezio yelled and I heard the dull thud of footsteps steadily getting louder. I saw blades of grass intertwining, the brown dirt fading. He gripped my left arm, singing it over his neck and holding my left wrist with his left hand, his right hand holding my waist and keeping me up. My head hung as reality started to conjoin with fantasy. Ezio as screaming things that I could only hear in a muffled whisper, it sounded like I had just gotten out of a rock concert and had cotten stuffed in my ears. "_Bonnie, st- me! Bonnie? H- -n!"_

Well damn. I guess we have to skip the talking. "_Nipote, get h- -lla!"_ Mario's urgent and hard-to-hear voice exclaimed. My vision was starting to blur- wait, those are just tears from the agony I'm in- no... this time... wait! No! My eyes shut, my body going limp.

_I was surrounded by white, the only sense of direction I had was black making out a corridor. I walked forward- er, my dream self did. But I'm going to address 'her' as me. Brown doors manifested themselves as I passed, fizzling in and out. A blood red door appeared in front of me, and I opened it, turning the knob and pushing it. Upon entering the room, I saw a mirage of... myself? But... she looked so psychotic. Sure, she had the same red hair as me, same shamrock eyes and porcelean skin, but she as wearing a white mens' tunic and black pants with some leather greaves. Blood splattered on her face, mostly covering the left side, her tunic torn. The left sleeve was torn at mid-humerous, the poof at the end of the right sleeve torn. The lower half of the tunic was torn almost completely off, pants torn here and there._

_Liquid crimson dripped from her garb, falling in an endless white abyss. As I walked forward, she did too. I waved my right arm- not even surprised it didn't hurt. She mirrored the same movement._

_"Follow me," she whispered, grabbing my arm and leading me down the white corridor. Soon a building was fabricated._

_"The Villa?" I wondered aloud. The woman who I supposed was my older self nodded and lead me in to a room which very much resembled the one from the Caterina and Ezio scene in the third game._

_We walked in, and my 'future self's garb chaged into onyx robes, the hood down and her hair braided. The blood was gone, but there was a small trail of it leading from the door. A warm smile spread across her face. "Lay, child." She motioned to the bed. I obeyed and layed on the bed, placing the duvettes over my body, closing my eyes..._

My eyes shot open, and my body shot up. But I soon regretted it as pain shot up my back, making it arch. The covers slipped from my form and fell at my waist, and an unpleasent breeze came over my chest.

"_MIO DIO, _EZIO WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I shrieked, covering myself with the blanket with my left arm. For those confused, I was half naked. And who else could have done it except that perverted Assassin? Speak of the Devil, there he is.

"_Mia cara-_"

"Don't you dare call me that," I snapped, ice rolling over my words.

"Fine, _Bonnie,_ I was removing the bloodied clothes to keep your wounds from infection. The _dottorre_ said to wait until you woke for you to bathe." I noticed something resembling a white towel folded ad my back was formerly on it. I guess the bleeding slowed down, but not stopped.

"..."

He laughed awkwardly. "If you need... I can... help you with your garments," he said. I sighed and smiled.

"As long as you promise not to molest me," I stated. He smirked and moved to my denim skort.

I'm not going into detail. It was full of fail. Ezio didn't know how to work the buttons or zipper, and I was trying to help him while keeping the blanket over my chest. You can imagine the fail.

With a wooden bath tub full of warm water a little too hot, Ezio carried my over there whilst promising to look only at either: my face, the other objects in the room, and the tub- but while I'm not in it.

It's nice to know that Ezio Auditore da Firenze has some form of abstinence in him. Just a little.

The water seemed to rush relief to my back and arm. Ezio pulled a pouch from his arsenal and dumped the contents in to the tub. When I gave him a questioning glance, he simply shrugged. "The doctor said to put a pouch of this in your bath every day for the next week."

"... How much money did you spend on this?" I asked, getting a tad quieter.

Ezio shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"There's a pouch in my left pocket of my skort. Take it," I ordered. He shook his head firmly. "Take. The. Pouch."

"No."

"Either you get it, or I'll do it myself," I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. Game on. "You wouldn't do it-" he began, stopping as I stood up and exited the bath, wincing as my warmed skin was exposed to the crisp air. I walked towards my skort and reached in to the pocket, grabbing the pouch and chucking it at his face. Still shocked from my bravery, it hit him on the forehead, and I returned to the tub.

_Time skip!_

My wounds were wrapped in bandages, a loose, white tunic covering the badages and as my shirt, and an average pair of black pants with brown leather greaves. Man, who knew mens' clothing from the late fourteen hundreds were so comfortable!

But then something disturbing blossomed in my head. My 'second' dream self as wearing this (albeit, mine aren't torn or bloodied) when I blacked out.

After scavenging around in my pockets of the discarded skort, I found a black two-by-four inch old-school iPod that my dad- being the technological savy man he is- upgraded it with solar panels for charging instead of plugging it in to a computer. He did it before we went into a small depression. My red ear buds were plugged into it, little black cat add-ons at the buds. My music! My precious music! And in the right pocket... six dollars and forty-two cents. Ezio will want to know a lot about my 'dimension's' currency.

I placed the contents of my previous pockets in the side of my greave.

Ezio walked in as I fastened the strings of my tunic. He gave his trademark smirk. "Nice to see you somehow fitting in," he cooed. I stared at him somberly and stormed passed him, giving the appearance I was pissed at him for something.

I stopped right behind him and lightly slapped his arm and giggled. "Tag, you're it!" I declared and ran away, running down the stairs and out the Villa, looking for the nearest hiding spot. A market that I never saw in the game stood against a wall. I hopped over the edge and hid under the counter. "If you see a man in white robes, I'm not here. He nor I will harm you. Just don't give away my position," I whispered to him, laying on my back and contorting my legs to fit under it and not reopen the wounds.

Fast-paced footsteps tore through the streets. The market man cotinued calling out to the people to buy his wares. A hand reached over the counter and tapped my shoulder. "Tag!"

I crawled up from underneath the wooden table ad hopped back over it, checking the obvious hiding spots. The nearest hay stack moved a bit, and I dove my hand in there and lightly punched the lump of flesh in there, only to be yanked in and hugged. "Ezio?" I gasped at the sudden show of affection.

"Bonnie, this game you play will never be won. But it's a nice try, _mia cara_." His accent slid smoothly over his words, sending a chill through my spine.

I'll beat him someday. I bet my entire Assassin's Creed merchendise on it. Which includes: games one through Brotherhood, an Ezio figurine, an Altair keychain, a poster from the Nintendo DS game which looks like it has a chibi Altair on it (so cute), a cosplay hidden blade (that my brother put a _very_ sharp point to it), and an Assassin's Creed sweatshirt with the Assassin's Creed logo on it. Wait...

I checked my neck, and the same logo was on a chain. It was outlined in black, the main part red, and the inside lined in white. Maybe not my _entire_ Assassin's Creed merchendise... maybe just... no, I can't give it up! Take my brother's old Pokémon cards instead!

"Ezio..." I gasped.

"What?"

"My back." I was released and I hopped out of the hay, Ezio following suit. "Ezio!"

"What?" he asked in annoyance. I grabbed his wrist with my left hand and dragged him behind me and went back to the room where I bathed and all that jazz. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

I took out my iPod and shoved an earbud in his ear, putting the machiene on Three Days Grace's **Let it Die** and put the other one in my ear. The instrumentals started up, then the first verse started. Soon the chorus blared and I couldn't help but sing along with it.

"_I swear I never meant to let it die! I just don't care about you anymore! It's not fair when you say that I didn't try! I just don't care about you anymore~!"_

The song finished and Ezio removed the ear bud from his ear, handing it to me. "That, my Italian friend, is music from where I come from!" I said excitedly.

As if sparking an idea in his head, he sprung the question. "Bonnie, where do you come from, anyways?" Aw crap. I guess I'm going to have to explain a lot of stuff to him- but I'm leaving out the fact that he's just a bunch of pixels... I wonder if this is going to be in Desmond's Animus session. If so... I have to leave a message for the future! Oh geez...

**Comments! **

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: That I shall, Nikki. That I shall.**

**Diamond1502: Satisfied? :3 One of my funniest moments was when I killed a thief when he was running in to a pillar and I couldn't tackle him. But the way he died was: I stabbed him with my dagger and kicked him in the leg. I don't know why, but I found it hilarious. :3**

**BlackShadow878: Updated, and I hope you loved it :3 I aim to please!**

**Again, ask me questions in the reviews, and I swear I'll answer them! But if you're an Anon. reviewer, make sure you remember the name you put down.**

**Bonnie: **Why did you make Ezio hug me?

**Because he's... him. That's why.**

**Bonnie: **So... how many chapters do you think we're going to do?

**Um... on a guess I'd have to say... at least fifty at the rate we're going. But that's not completely accurate. So... we'll have to wait and see. I myself don't even know...**

**Ezio: **And what was with 'That's what you get for attempting to rape Cristina Vespucci'?

**You don't remember when you stalked Cristina to her house and Vierri said 'I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own!' You don't remember that?**

**Ezio:** ... And what happened to Vierri's hat?

**Vierri went back to get it, because God forbid he lose his hat.**

**Anyways... review please! :D**


	4. The Urge to Fight and Scotty the Steed

**Ah! Okay! Comments are gonna be at the end-**

**Bonnie: **Procrastinator...

**Shut up.**

**Anywho, reviews at the end, a lot less stuff happening in this chapter, but it's gotta go down sometime, why not make it chapter four, eh?**

**Disclaimer: **Look, I wish I did. If I did then Ezio would have killed that son of a bitch Rodrigo. But hey, I don't. So shut up.

**~X~**

_Recap: The song finished and Ezio removed the ear bud from his ear, handing it to me. "That, my Italian friend, is music from where I come from!" I said excitedly._

_As if sparking an idea in his head, he sprung the question. "Bonnie, where do you come from, anyways?" Aw crap. I guess I'm going to have to explain a lot of stuff to him- but I'm leaving out the fact that he's just a bunch of pixels... I wonder if this is going to be in Desmond's Animus session. If so... I have to leave a message for the future! Oh geez..._

I sat cross-legged on the bed and looked at him. "Um... I'm from a different country called America," I began. And as expected, he gave me a blank look. "Which is... almost on the other side of the planet- but I'm from two thousand eleven and I would suppose another dimension."

"How did you come across Firenze?" he questioned.

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I got annoyed with a device from my time and hit it and was pulled through. I guess as I hit it, the fabrics of time and space were disrupted and created a wormhole through dimensions and pulled me through. I don't remember what happened before I ended up in the streets and I saw you assassinate an archer," I explained, telling the truth yet not telling him what made me angry at my TV.

"Do you have any family from this 'America' of yours?" he asked almost in a whisper, cautious as if I had anyone who died. I nodded.

"Yes. I have a brother about your age, my mom and my dad. But my parents are going through a divorce and my dad's refusing to sign the papers..." I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the pale pink blankets. "They argue a lot, and my dad got drunk on most occasions. He hit my mom, but when she was asleep or out, he would mistake me as my mother and hit me in a drunken rage, even though I look nothing like her. It got really bad when I confronted him about it."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Do you miss anyone?"

I nodded slightly. "My brother. He's the one who tended my wounds if Dad hit me enough. He was my best friend!"

Ezio wrapped his arm around me and brought me to him. "_Mi dispace, mia cara,_" he said. I layed back and stared at the ceiling. Then my stomach erupted with a growl. I grumbled back. "Looks like you're hungry." Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. He got up and walked towards the door. "I'll go get food, stay here." He exited the room and I looked around, exploring the room I only saw in a cinematic. A dresser stood in the far corner of the room, a dirty and, in some places, broken mirror hanging above it. Different grooming utensils were scattered about the top.

I picked up the comb and sorted out the gnarls in my hair, wincing as I hit the tangles. I checked my reflection in the mirror which was most intact, taking a scrap of cloth and wiped the surface, checking my reflection.

Porcelean skin dotted with brown-orange freckles. Shamrock green eyes, pupils dilated at the lack of light. Autumn leaf red bangs falling just above my eyes, hair falling between my shoulder blades. A flash of my psychotic dream self flashed in the mirror, smirking and eyes wide, pupils small. Her smirk grew wider into it was laughing. I gasped and backed away, hands on my face to check for blood. I looked at them, crimson covering them. I looked back at the mirror. It showed me with my shaky hands in front of my face, eyes wild and scared. I looked back at my hands, seeing no red, just flesh.

"Heh... am I truly going crazy?" I wondered aloud and the door opened. I walked towards the one who walked in, almost surprised it wasn't Ezio.

"You must be Bonnie!" he said, cheerful. I bowed my head.

"Mario Auditore," I addressed.

"Are you okay from yesterday's events?" he asked, worry showing in his good eye, a hint of it in the blinded one.

I nodded. "Sì," I replied. "Though they are a little sore," I admitted, chuckling a bit. I then became serious. "Have you... Have you told Ezio about his heritage?"

He shook his head. "No. Not yet." He sighed, but then chuckled. "Ezio will need a woman like you to keep him in line, especially after what's happened."

"It's tragic what's happened to him, but I know it doesn't stop here."

The door opened again, and Ezio walked in with a tray with two platters on it. "Well, I suppose I should let you two be," Mario said and took his leave. Ezio closed the door behind him with his foot and set the tray on a table.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, he just asked me about how my wounds," I half-lied, walking towards the table. Bread, apples, and grapes were on the plate and I took one, munching on the contents. Soon I heard the sound someone makes when gagging and saw Ezio clutching his neck, the sign someone was choking. But he could be faking. "Ezio, are you honestly choking?" He nodded swiftly and I got behind him and balled one hand into a fist and grabbed it with the other, positioning it at his diaphram and brought it up, repeating the action until he coughed and two grapes flew out of his mouth and rolled on the floor.

He coughed for a bit and I moved in front of him. "Thank you, Bonnie," he said finally.

"I have to keep my friend alive," I stated, as if it were obvious. A yawn creeped its way out of my mouth, passing it on to Ezio. "I'm... exhausted..." I admitted, drowzy. I retrieved my iPod and unbuckled my greaves, taking them off and laying on the bed, pulling the covers over myself and putting the earbuds in the correct ears, turning the song on to **Over You** by Chris Daughtry, but it made me think of my 'dimension' and put it on shuffle. It the switched over to **Far Away** my Nickleback. I changed it again, this time it went on to **Concrete Angel** by Martina McBride. "Gah!" I groaned and put it on my playlist titled '3DG' and put it on repeat and shuffle, finally setting on **On My Own** before falling asleep.

_Third Person POV_

Bonnie had a tough time falling asleep due to songs playing that reminded her of her family one way or another. Ezio noticed this, but said nothing. He just watched her as she found the song she was satisfied with and closed her eyes, breathing leveling out as she drifted to sleep.

He opened the window and climbed to the roof of the Villa, staring at the sky. There was a soft thud from the room and snoring. Curious to what the thud was, he climbed back through the window to see the pillow Bonnie's head was on was laying on the floor, the red head sprawled out and snoring soundly, a trail of saliva running down the side of her mouth. Her black iPod rested on her chest, rising and falling in time with her breathing.

Curious, he walked over and reached for the device. But as he barely touched the surface, Bonnie's hand clasped around his wrist and her eyes flew open. "No one touches it without permission. _No one,_" she said before putting the black iPod in her tunic, falling back into a\ slumber.

_The next morning_

_Bonnie's POV_

I woke, stretching my arms to get the tired feeling out of them and my back. Ezio had just adjusted his robes as I got out of bed. The Assassin saw me, then flung his hands in the direction of the wooden tub. "Bath. Now." I sighed and told him to turn away since I could take care of myself now. He complied and I took off my tunic, pants, and under garment, folded them and stepped in to the tub, signalling Ezio to dump the salts in the water.

I dunked my head under, swishing my hair through the water. When I came up for air and wiped the water from my eyes, I saw Ezio staring at me intensly. Something about his gaze was different. His pupils were dialated to resemble a rhombus in his honey irises. "Ezio...?"

He snapped out of his trance, blinking then looking at me plainly. "I can't see you..." he mumbled.

"Ezio, what's wrong?" I asked.

"...Nothing, I'll explain later," he replied, leaving the room.

I finished my bath and dried off, putting my clothes on again. Then I groomed myself at the dresser. After that was done, I wandered around the Villa aimlessly, looking for something to do. Suddenly I remembered that my wounds were closed, all that remained were scars, and yet I still had five days to go.

I sighed, moving my arm and contorting my back, not feeling any pain. I walked outside, looking at the trainer. No one was in the ring at the time, and I resisted the urge to take fighting lessons. I continued on my way, searching for something to kill time. Life's boring when you're not an Assassin. Especially when you can only climb ladders.

The gates weren't far away, so I walked there and went to the horse stable, then to the man tending them. When he saw me looking at them yearingly, he asked "Would you like to learn how to ride, _madonna_ Bonnie?" Whoa, where did he get _madonna_ from?

"Yes... but I don't have any money," I replied. The man laughed.

"I do not want coin in return, I would just like someone to care for the horses while I am away." I beamed and nodded as he guided a white horse over, stirrups, saddle, and reigns. I knew how to get on, just put your heel in the according stirrup and bring your leg over and hold the reigns.

This is harder than I thought! For one, the horse was fidgety and I kept losing by balance, and two, the ground hurts a lot more when you fall from three feet. Try it. Just drop off of your nearest trampoline on your side. Hurts, doesn't it?

After about ten failed attempts, the man helped me by keeping the horse still. I finally got on and took hold of the reigns. "Now, dig your heels in the sides of the horse and it will start running, depending on how hard you kick," he instructed.

"And how do I stop?" I asked. This was like learning to ride a bike!

"Pull on the reigns."

I took a breath and dug my heels in the horse's side, and he started with a jolt, making me lose balance, and sped forward. I took the reigns and tried to steer with them. Full speed ahead. I tried digging my heel into the left side of the horse. He jerked left, and inertia jerked me right. My grip loosened and whee! I was sent off the horse and rolling in the dirt. The white horse stopped and turned to look at me, as if challenging me to be able to ride it.

"Challenge accepted, you stupid horse," I muttered, running towards it and jumped on him, going back into a run.

_Approxmatley fifteen failed attempts later_

I lead the horse back to the stables- on it's back. The man had left a few minutes ago, so I lead Scotty (I named him that) to the empty stable, brushing him off and feeding him, tending to the other horses. I sighed and got a shovel-looking thing and started shoveling manuer in to a bale of hay that was already smelling of the horse feces. Muahaha, hope Ezio doesn't jump in here.

When the horses were tended to, I wandered around the stables until the man came back. "Thank you, Bonnie," he said, handing me a small pouch. "Here's some coin for your troubles."

"I can't take your hard-earned money," I declined. He laughed.

"I insist!" He put it in my hand and I gave up, taking the pouch.

"Grazie, messer," I said before leaving. It was almost sunset, possibly five or six o' clock. I walked back into Monteriggioni. It's sad that in about thirty years this place will be crushed. Maybe Ezio will take me to the Vatican with him...

I walked back to the Villa, not even looking at the fight instructor in fear I might give in to my urge to fight. What can I say? I'm a fighter, not a lover.

"Where's Mario?" I heard Ezio's voice carry from Mario's quarters. I guess while I was gone Mario broke the news.

"He went to the Tuscan hillside," a mercanary's voice said. Time to murder Vierri de Pazzi! ...That was way too upbeat. But I hate his guts.

Ezio stormed out, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the stair case. "Stay here, Bonn-"

"No, I'm going with you." I cut him off. He groaned and complied, taking out his sword and handing it to me. I looked at the shiny metal, placing it at my left hip, under a belt of tightly-tied fabric.

"Don't lose it, don't die," he said. Those were the two rules I had to comply with. And I did, following him. We ran to the stables, and whaddaya know? He picked Scotty! "Messer, can we borrow this horse?"

He saw me and nodded. "Of course, just don't kill him."

**I think this was an oddly long chapter... I even cut out five paragraphs just to keep it... somewhat rationally long.**

**Time for comments!**

**Diamond1502: I'm really surprised at how shortly after I updated that you reviewed. Like, five minutes after, I get an email. "Oh-wait, what the hell? Already?" xD And I hope you liked this one... lots less action. But I tried. Scotty for the win!**

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: I think he took it well... or maybe he's just clueless of what she just said and deciding to go along with it.**

**blackshadow878: How was this one?**

**Again, I answer questions, don't be shy to tell me about them, and have a great day.**

**Bless your face (Tobuscus reference)**

**:D**


	5. Ezio Sucks at Animalistic Communication

**Hello, everyone!**

**Reason for delayed chapter: **My imagination left me and I visited my sister for a few days. My nephew was turning two, I had to be there! Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?

**Um... has anyone noticed how sometimes my chapters are centered? It's confusing me. And I also added to the summary... I thought it would work out better, adding that one line. Well, I'm actually... not feeling lazy, so reviews first!**

**Diamond1502: **Heh, you're welcome!

**blackshadow878: **I hope I got all the 'controls' right. ^^; I know for a fact that I got the reigns and kicking thing right... just not steering. And I've never ridden a horse... but I've ridden on an elephant if that counts! Puri~

**jesswilliams:** I hope you like it! This is my very first one and has gone through a few changes... :D

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: **That's great. If you sneezed, bless you. :D

**quickly805 (Anon): **I'll answer your question with a question, because I'm like that: Does a bear scat in the woods? xD I mean, she's there for about for- ah shit, disregard that. *shifty eyes*

**Okay, let's get the show on the road!**

**Bonnie:** I better not have a repeat through chapter three.

**Disclaimer:** Either I'm kleptomatic or everytime someone reads these I gain five bucks. *sarcasm*

**~X~**

Chapter five: Ezio Sucks at Animalistic Communication

_Recap: "Don't lose it, don't die," he said. Those were the two rules I had to comply with. And I did, following him. We ran to the stables, and whaddaya know? He picked Scotty! "Messer, can we borrow this horse?"_

_He saw me and nodded. "Of course, just don't kill him."_

Ezio was about to mount Scotty when I beat him to it. Did I mention Ezio fell? I didn't? Well he did. And I laughed. "Get on or get left behind," I said. He glared from the ground and scrambled up, hopping on the back of the steed, grabbing on my abdomin. "Come on, Scotty, don't fail me now..." I mumbled, kicking the sides.

"...Are you sure you can ride a horse?" Ezio's uneasy voice was... almost afraid.

"Of course I can!" I shot back, smiling. Silence ensued. Well, not completely. There was the steady thud of Scotty's hooves against the dirt.

"But you've only been practicing for a day," he argued.

"What are you insinuating?" I retorted.

"I don't see you fit to rid-"

"Ezio, do _not_ make me turn this horse around!" He was silent. I win. Scotty whinnied, as if to laugh at Ezio's failure. I like this horse!

San Gimignano was a few hours away, and during that time I think Ezio might have dozed off, because half-way there I felt his head on my back. I honestly cant blame the man. He rarely sleeps, and when he does I doubt it's for very long.

When I saw a lone mercenary, I looked over my shoulder. "Ezio, wake up," I said, giving him little reaction time as I pulled the reigns. Scotty reared up and Ezio fell to the ground. He then turned to face the other two. Bored, I hopped off the horse and nudged a rock with my foot. They spoke for a bit that I really didn't pay much attention to. Lift the gates, kill the guards, murder Vieri. Easy enough.

A group of mercenaries started following Ezio as he attempted to mount Scotty. He reared and Ezio fell on his ass today. I wanted to tell him to share my pain, but stayed my tongue. He tried again. Second verse, same as the first, I guess. "Stupid horse..." he muttered.

"The horse is intelligent- it's the rider who sucks at communicating with him," I said. He huffed and got on a grey horse, and I mounted Scotty again. We rode off when this morning came back in my mind.

"Ezio, earlier today, you were looking at me oddly and said you couldn't see me. What was that about?"

He shook his head. "It was nothing," he replied. I knew he was lying, but he sounded a little convincing, but not enough. I gave him _The Look_ and he finally caved in. "I couldn't see you when I used eagle vision. My allies are usually blue... but you weren't there."

That left me uneasy for a bit. I mean, technically I wasn't there. Either that or I'm his ally, his enemy, his target, and an NPC all in one package- but wouldn't I be grey or white all together? It didn't make sense. I glanced at the clouds for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"_You don't belong here!_" a sudden voice screamed. I jumped, nearly falling off of Scotty. Noticing this, Ezio gave me a questioning glance.

"Ezio, did you... did you hear that?" I asked hopefully.

"Hear what, Bonnie?" he replied, raising a brown brow curiously.

I shook my head. "Nothing..." I mumbled.

We rode in silence, so I made the mistake to look back at the sky. The voice returned, but it seemed the devil himself appeared in the sky. "_You don't belong here, leave now!_" it boomed. As quickly as it had come, it left, and this time I actually fell off of the horse. My ass hurt like hell, but it didn't compare to how fast my heart was beating.

Noticing the sudden loss of weight, Scotty turned around and whinnied questioningly. The ground wasn't a friendly welcome- at all. Better than bloody fire or something, I suppose. Standing, I quickly jumped back on the albino horse, kicking the sides and snapping the reigns, but Ezio blocked my path. "Bonnie, go back to the Villa. You are obviously not feeling well," he ordered. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I'm staying."

"Bonnie, go back to the Villa," he repeated.

We had a staring competition for a few minutes, and I thought I had a chance, but apparently no one can beat those honey-brown eyes that were so endearing. I sighed and groaned in defeat. "Fine, but if it all goes to hell don't come crying to me about it," I said, turning Scotty around and heading in the opposite direction of Ezio. "Damn man, why must he always give the death glare of his ancestor," I grumbled. A platoon of guards walked my way. What the- how the- why- what?

"Excuse me," one of them called out. They were mostly Generic Guards, one being a seeker, but I didn't want to quarrel. I acted as if I hadn't heard him and continued on until I felt my tunic being yanked, and I met the dirt for about the fifteenth time today.

My side was going to my bruised, no doubt. "Hey, asshole! What the hell was that about?" I demanded upon standing.

"Quite a mouth she has there," the seeker joked. "I wouldn't mind silencing it with my-"

Before he could finish I had drawn my sword and swung, hitting said guard's arm. Blood splashed out of the wound, but I didn't cease my attack. I dropped low and swung at their shins, making all of the, fall to the ground. I then proceeded to stab them in their vital organs- not thinking about what I was doing until I found myself in front of four corpses.

My legs shook and my knees locked. I tried walking away and fell to my knees, tears leaking from my lower eye lids. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

After a seemingly endless string of apologies, I stood and closed their eyes. "May you find peace in the other world, requiestcat in pace."

I mounted Scotty and rode away from the scene, the gallop letting wind snake through my hair and it seemed to take my remorse away with it. When we finally got to the stables, I sighed as I had to depart with Scotty.

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" the stableman asked. I nodded.

"Si, messer, but I'm just not feeling well," I answered, at this point letting the Italian slip out of my mouth as if it was natural. After Scotty was put in his stable I stroked his nose a few times before heading back to the Villa and get some rest.

What had caused me to see and hear such things? It frightened and confused me greatly. I guess only time will tell- if I don't die first.

**GAH! It's finally **_**done**_**. My imagination was so wrecked and I couldn't fit Bonnie in to the actual fight process, so I sent her home.**

**Bonnie has two mental disorders/diseases. If you can guess them you get special recognition. If you get them both right then you are fucking telepathic and you cheated.**

**I know the symptoms of her disorders aren't too colorful, but they will get there.**

**Bonnie: **They're coming to take me away, haha! They're coming to take me away, hoho! Hehe, haha! The Funny Farm! Where life is beautiful all the ti- *cough* Er... what?

**That wasn't a symptom... I think.**

**Please review, I'd very much appreciate it!**

**Also, I apologize for being a little late... things were happening and my mind went kapoot *makes raspberry noise for emphasis* I hope it didn't suck too terrible bad.**

**Bless your face, and if you sneezed whilst reading this puke of no imagination, bless you. Peace off, and review if you want! *heads up, lots of Tobuscus references are going to be in these author notes. Bye, peace off, shoo!**


	6. Drama in the Villa

**Okay, before I start, I'm openly doing requests for oneshots and/or side chapters. Just ask :)**

**Reviews at the end. And the Italian lines in this chapter were googled, so if it's wrong, blame Google. And the last half of this is me fighting to stay awake from taking some pills... I'm an owl. I need to get some quality sleep. I'm going to seventh grade in a few weeks... god save me.**

**My imagination is somewhat back! So hopefully this is longer and better!**

**Disclaimer: **I. Own. Bonnie. And you, yes, you :3

**~X~**

Chapter six: Drama in the Villa

_Recap: "Si, messer, but I'm just not feeling well," I answered, at this point letting the Italian slip out of my mouth as if it was natural. After Scotty was put in his stable I stroked his nose a few times before heading back to the Villa and get some rest._

_What had caused me to see and hear such things? It frightened and confused me greatly. I guess only time will tell- if I don't die first._

The gloomy skies almost threatened to cry, but they never did as I made my way towards the giant building. I made a promise to myself to bathe then sleep once I got back to the room Ezio and I were inhabiting. In about two years we would head back to Firenze... unless Ezio found me useless. Then I'd just stalk him. Muahaha. It's a lot less creepier if you were me.

I trudged up the stairs and down the path to the door of the Villa. Walking in the facility, I trudged up more stairs and opened the wooden door to the room, entering it. Once I let go of the wooden plank of wood it shut behind me, leaving me alone in the bedroom. An onyx lump on the bed caught my eye. I walked over to it, eventually figuring out it was an onyx Assassin's robe with what seemed to be a single vambrace, a shoulder plate and a chest guard that seemed as if it would go down to my waist, if not hips. Though... no belt. I could buy one later in any case if I needed it.

A note was tucked in the hood and it fell and fluttered to the floor as I examined the robe. I picked it up, Italian written in ink on the parchment. It read '_Caro Bonnie,_

_Ho pensato che visto che hai assistito Ezio a Firenze, io ho pensato che sarebbe come questi. E, per favore, mio nipote tenere fuori dai guai troppo._

_Vostro nel Alliance,_

_Mario Auditore.'_

Honestly, the only lines I understood were 'Dear Bonnie, alliance, and Mario Auditore.' I knew Ezio and Firenze were in there, but it didn't really mean anything as I didn't understand the rest of the line. Deciding to ask Claudia, I walked back out of the door and wandering aimlessly for about ten minutes, going in to Mario's quarters about five times and the back about four, before I found it.

Claudia was at her desk and staring down at her book, occaisionally scribbling something down. She looked up as I stepped in. "Ezio told me about you," she stated.

"What did he say?" I asked, curiosity suddenly plagueing my brain.

"He said that you're a strong woman aside from the rest," Claudia replied. "He also noted that you're not from Firenze- or Italia for that matter. He said you were from somewhere called America." I nodded in response, the architect eavesdropping.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my neck. "Hey, Claudia, can you translate this for me?" I requested, handing her the parchment.

"Dear Bonnie," she read. "I thought that since you assisted Ezio in Firenze, I thought I'd give you these. And please, keep my nephew out of too much trouble. Yours in Alliance, Mario Auditore... What did he give you?"

"A robe and some armor... and a vambrace of some kind," I replied. To be honest, the robe resembled Ezio's as did the vambrace...

I nearly fell over for my stupidity. "Mario wants be to become an Assassin..." I said lowly. It made sense, after all. I went to San Gimiano, but was sent back because I'm probably becoming delusional or something... But I had killed a platoon of guards with a sword.

My head started throbbing, mainly my temploral lobes, as a headache drummed through my forehead. Dizziness suddenly overcame me and I stumbled, falling in to the wall. The frames accomidating the wood jarred. I tried to clutch on to something-the floor seemed to tilt. Claudia got up from her chair. My vision in either eyes collided with one another, the pain of going cross-eyed not spawning at my eyes.

The architech's hands clamped at my waist, Claudia's at my shoulders, both working to keep me from falling. The room seemed to spin and I fell back against the architech, darkness rimming my perepheral vision and threatening to engulf my entire sight.

I blinked, placing a hand on the wall and steadying myself, other hand firmly gripping the wooden desk. The floor evened itself and I closed my eyes for a second, opening them and standing straight. "Bonnie... are you okay?" Claudia asked, worry glazing her dark brown eyes. I held the hand on the wall to my head.

"I... I think so," I replied, unknowing.

After stabilizing myself, I stood straight. "Thank you, Claudia... I should get some rest..."

I walked out of the room and back to mine and Ezio's room, collapsing on the bed. It was a welcoming cushion, and I dozed for a bit, finally falling into a dark sleep.

_I walked through a field of white. A shadow of a demon standing before me. "What do you want from me?" I demanded, glaring at it from behind me hood- wait, my hood?_

_"You don't belong in this realm," he... she... _it_ said._

_"No, I'm staying as long as I'm needed," I argued. The shadow materialized in to a human body. Minerva?_

_She brought a finger to her chin and tapped in thought. "If you can outlast it," she said, a smile gracing her face. I leaped at her, wrist flicking backwards and a blade elongating from my right wrist. I lunged my blade forward, but the One Who Came Before simply faded._

_"_Bonnie, it's time to get up,"_ a calm voice told me. I disregarded it and ran forwards in the abyss. "_Bonnie, get up," _it came again. This voice was starting to get on my nerves. "_Bonnie, wake up!"_ The voice was starting to getting annoyed. Good. Minerva appeared behind me. "_Bonnie, time to wake," _she said. I leapt at her again, pinning her to the floor, fist raised._

_"_**Bonnie!**"

My eyes shot open and I saw that Ezio was on the wooden floor, eyes wide somewhat, my left hand on his chest, my right hand above my head balled in a fist, and my legs to what seemed to appear that I was straddling his waist. Had I attacked him in an attempt to attack Minerva in my dream?

"Bonnie... what were you dreaming about?" he asked. I wracked my brain in trying to remember what happened, fifteen seconds from waking up. White abyss... hood... Minerva... hidden blade.

The few memories vanished and I just sat there, blank expression panning my face. "I... don't remember."

"... Can you get off of me?"

I crawled off of him and stood up, picking up the robe again. I then turned to Ezio. "Hey, mister Assassin-man, how the hell do you put these on?" I called. He walked over to me, grace in his stride. He first took back his sword and assisted me in putting the onyx robe on, fixing the cuffs on my tunic and my collar. He picked up the armor, clasping the chest plate around my torso- it ended an inch above my hips and placed the shoulder plate on my right shoulder, buckling it to my chest guard. He looked at my vambrace and asked which hand I use most. "Right," I had replied and he slipped it on my right forearm, fastening it.

"Experiment with it," he suggested, "Just don't lose a limb," he added with a wink. I searched for some button with my thumb, only to find it had no such thing on the exterior, so I flicked my wrist, hand bending back wards. Nope.

After trying a million different ways to make the damn thing activate I finally huffed and looked at Ezio. "Oi, how do you work this thing?" I asked.

"Flex your forearm, the muscle will push a button." I could almost hear the smile in his voice. He was beaming. I tried it, the blade shooting from its sheath strapped to the bottom of the vambrace- though I had a time trying to bend my wrist the right ways...

I was too busy activating and deactivating my hidden blade I didn't notice Ezio sneak up right behind me. "You leave for Firenze tomorrow," he murmured. I nearly died of a heart attack and stabbed him in the face. Never sneak up on someone with something sharp.

"Dear lord, Ezio!" I shouted as I jumped. I turned around and glared at him. "I could have stabbed you in the face!"

A sly smile danced across his face. "You were concerned about me?" he inquired.

"Yes, I was. Now if you'd kindly shoo so I can continue fiddling with this damned contraption and walk in front of me so I don't stab you somewhere because you scared me," I told him.

"Did you even hear what I said...?" Ezio asked. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm going to Firenze tomorrow," I replied. "But... why?"

The young Assassin looked at me, honey eyes showing from under his white hood. "I'm starting my training tomorrow... we will be split up for a few years- but I'm going back to Firenze after that," he explained. "You will stay with my good friend Leonardo for the time being."

My mouth was left agape. "Ezio-"

"I'm not changing me mind, Bonnie!"

"I don't even _know_ where Leonardo's workshop is!"

"I asked him to meet you at the gate."

"And why, may I ask, is the reason I'm being sent to Firenze?"

"Because you'll get in the way!"

"Oh, so now I get in your way?"

"Yes! Since the day we've met! I've had to save you from a guard that one day!"

"Because I was defenseless! He had so much _fucking_ armor even if I hit the weak points he still would have killed me!"

The door opened and Mario walked in. I felt light headed, and I hadn't noticed how close Ezio's face and mine were. I didn't care. "Am I... interupting something?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled on accident.

"Yes!" Ezio yelled at the same time.

Mario stood quiet a moment, eyes darting between the teen and I. I think he heard the whole conversation. Claudia shuffled in. "What's wrong? I heard shouting."

I glared at Ezio a moment then said "Nothing, nothing at all," and stromed out and to the stables and mounted Scotty, who was grazing. Not even thinking about where I was heading, I kicked the horse's sides and snapped the reigns and he took off. I wasn't sure where we were going, just somewhere to get my head together.

We ended up going in the direction of San Gimiano. I dismounted Scotty at the hay bale and let him graze some more, sitting against the wall of the building, emotions fighting each other like a tornado. Anger and frustration against hurt. How was he supposed to know that I knew virtually nothing about fighting- the only things I knew were from my brother.

My vision began to blur, warm wetess trickling down my cheeks. "What the hell...?" I asked to no one in particular, wiping the drops of salt water from my cheek. "Why the hell am I crying? No man is worth any tears... especially not _him_," I muttered sourly.

_Ezio's POV_

Bonnie and I were arguing back and forth, when the sound travled down to both my uncle's quarters and Claudia's room.

"Am I... inturupting something?" he asked upon entering.

"No!" Bonnie shouted- I knew she didn't mean to use such tone to my uncle, she was just so worked up.

"Yes!" I yelled along with her, having not have finished my debate with her. Claudia came in abrubtly.

"What's wrong? I heard shouting," she asked. Bonnie glared at me, a sort of hurt in her eyes that couldn't be described.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she muttered with hate laced through her voice before storming out of the room. I just stood there. I hadn't meant to hurt her, honestly. I had only meant to anger her in to _wanting_ to leave for Firenze.

Mario was silent for a moment before my sister spoke up. "Ezio... what did you do?" she asked. I simply shook my head.

"Whatever reasons you had, I suggest you explain yourself before she turns to the Templars," my uncle said. I walked out of the Villa, searching Monteriggioni first.

"_Hya!_" I heard a female voice in the distance. I sprinted that way, but by the time I was there, nobody but the stableman and the Fast Travel station worker was there- Bonnie's white horse gone. My vision switched to my sixth sense- Eagle Vision- but I saw nothing. Wait a minute... there were patches in the dirt and grass that seemed to... not be there. I followed said trail until I found myself back in San Gimiano, Bonnie's horse munching on hay.

I was about to give up my search when I saw a shaded figure on hands and knees, trembling.

_Bonnie's POV_

My stomach had begun to felt weak, the ache building to the point I could feel vile rise in my throat. I got on all fours and just stayed like that, hood down, sweat dripping down my face and unto the compacted soil, salty pools leaking along with them. Now I wasn't sure what I was crying about- the stomach ache, the hurt, homesickness... maybe all three.

Suddenly my head started to spin again, not helping with my stomach at all. Noticing my disdain, Scotty's hooves clopped over here, but soon went away as he needed food.

I heard foot steps, but the pain was too much that I couldn't bother with it. My stomach lurched, the little contents of my stomach spilling on the ground. It happened a few more time untill it felt like there was nothing left, and I was left dry heaving, body trembling as I did so. Once my body ceased movement, I crawled away from the pool of stomach acid, nearly dragging myself along the ground as I did, going to the hay stack- but a pair of greaves got in my way. "Move..." I commanded meekly, arms giving out. I landed on the ground with a soft thud, red hair fanning around my head. Seeing the gap between the boots, I aimed for that, my lower body barely doing anything to move as I squeezed between them, content on my destination.

Someone grabbed me by the hood, stopping me from reaching my goal. "Let me go..." I murmered. I felt so weak, and I hated it. It could have been one of the Borgia for all I know!

"She's so fragile..." I heard him whisper. I fought whoever had a hold of my hood's grip, kicking my legs in their direction.

"Let me go!" I yelped, glaring in the direction of the voice's body. Ezio, hand reached forward. He was crouched, but he stood, taking my body with him. He stood me up, where my world started spinning and I stepped forwards, face being buried in his chest, making him almost lose his balance. His arm wrapped around my back once he got his composure back, steadying me.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you like I did," he mumbled. Darkness returned, but I gave in- feeling weak already. My eyes drooped closed. A warmth spread through my body, a welcomed feeling.

_Ezio's POV_

The shaded figure started dragging itself along the ground, and I happened to be in the way. The little light provided gave me little clue who it was, but I had an idea.

Once the figure was at my feet, a weak voice vented from it. "Move..." came its voice. It was Bonnie's. She landed on the ground as her arms could no longer support herself. She lay there a moment before wriggling between my legs. I turned around as she began clawing her way back to her horse. I crouched and grabbed her coal hood. "Let me go..." she commanded.

"She's so fragile..." I mumbled. She looked so weak it was almost pathetic.

"Let me go!" she suddenly yelled, legs violently kicking at me. Her head whipped around to glare at me. I stood up, bringing Bonnie up with me. "I'm sorry, Bonnie- I didn't mean to hurt you like I did." I steadied her frame, but her eyes fluttered and she stumbled into my torso. I almost fell over. Almost. I wrapped an arm around her, making her stable. Suddenly she fell limp in my hold.

Sleep soundly, Bonnie...

**It's done. Whoo!**

**Reviews!**

**Diamond1502: **Don't worry, it's back. :D

**blackshadow878:** I'm glad. And Ezio doing that- just the visual made me go into a frenzy of laughter. And with 'puri' how so? :P

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: **That's true. And I hope this was to your liking :3

**Poll question: Should someone from the Kaye family be sucked into this alternate reality? Or is Bonnie going solo? Tell me! :D**

**That's it... see you next chapter! And tell me how this one turned out!**


	7. Ow! My Whole Body Hurts!

**Oi, I'm back. Miss me?**

**Blackshadow878: **Actually, I haven't. I read it on your profile. oUo

**Disclaimer: **... If I can't own Ezio, can someone give me a plushie? o3o

**~X~**

Chapter seven: Ow! My Whole Body Hurts!

_Bonnie's POV_

_I woke up in a bed... a bed with white sheets with red stripes, black pillows at the top. On the ceiling was an Assassin's Creed: Revalations poster. I crawled out of the bed, relentless knocking on the door. I walked over to it and turned the copper knob, pulling the door inward. It opened and I saw Ezio in modern clothes._

_"Finally you woke up," he joked. "You're making breakfast this morning." He ran off and I followed._

_"You're helping!" I called after him, laughing the whole way through. I skidded to a stop in front of the fridge, opening the door and hunting for the needed contents. I got the eggs and milk, getting the vanilla and Bisquick from the pantry. "Oi, Ezio, get the pancake skillet!"_

_As I got to the counter, I found said skillet on the stove and grabbed: a bowl, a spatula, a fork, a 1/3 cup measuring cup, plates, and syrup. I mixed two eggs, two cups of Bisquick, and a cup and a half of milk, a cap full of vanilla in to the bowl and mixed with the fork until it was a smooth, thick liquid. Ezio was pestering my dog, I noticed, so I grabbed an egg and threw it at him, the white and yolk splattering all over his face. He stayed still a while but stood up and grabbed an egg for himself, bringing it upon up forhead and watched the contents ooze down my face._

_Wiping my eyes, I retreated to the fridge and used the door as a fort, grabbing another carton of eggs. Ezio flipped the table on its side, his head occaisionally popping up over from behind it. I tossed an egg and it went over the table, hitting his scalp. He chucked another at me, hitting me in the gut. I laughed as I threw another, hitting the table. One hit the fridge._

_Soon both of us were down to only one egg each. We decided to shove them in each others' face. We leapt from our forts and ran towards each other, eggs at the ready._

_As if planned, we both slipped, going forwards. In an attempt to balance myself, I reached for the counter, but grabbed the Bisquick instead. As we collided, I released the box and the contents dumped on us. Ezio somehow ended up behind me, and we both started laughing our asses off. Eventually be both leaned against each other, back-to-back, and just laughed. I felt happy... dearly, truly happy._

My eyes squinted open, a ghost of a smile still twitching at my mouth. I giggled, still in a dreamy haze.

"Bonnie..." Ezio's voice came, almost confused. I looked at him, seeing his clothing back to his robes, no sign of egg or Bisquick ever on him. Reality snapped back and I remembered what happened- my stomach roaring. I didn't have to look far, however, because I saw a plate of bread, fish, and fruits presented.

"Ezio?" I called. He appeared beside me at the sound of me calling him. I nabbed the bread and inhaled it, my stomach growling in some form of gratitude.

"Bonnie... I'm sorry I said the things I did-" the Assassin began.

"Oi, Mister Assassin-Man, shut up and let me eat!" I shouted playfully, any anger left from the pleasant dream. I grabbed the fish with my hands and gobbled it, the fruit going in after it. A thought popped in my head. "Hey, Ezio, if we ever go to my time... promise me we'll have an egg fight there."

I looked at 'Mister Assassin-Man' and smiled. He did as well and ruffled my hair- a brotherly gesture. "Sure, piccina," he agreed. I chuckled.

"And I forgive you under those circumstances," I said, happy and smiling.

He sighed in relief. I guess to him, I come across as one of the kinds of people that the phrase 'I'm nice to have as an ally- but one bad motherfucker to have as an enemy' fit quite nicely. My brother had said that about me once when I was having troubles in school. Let's just say that I was a plotting, coniving, violent kid. I tossed my head back and growled at the fact that those days were over. They were the best. The worst I had to fear then was an office refferal and a lecture. Now? If my plans fail, my life is as good as gone.

"Teach me how to fight," I demanded, getting up. Ezio just looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What?"

"Teach me how to fight- like how you did when you fought Vieri's thugs way back when," I told him. "So I don't die when I'm in Florence."

He stayed silent a moment then got up and walked out the door. I phantomed behind him and we hopped into the rink, all armour discarded- even our blades. Sure, I knew the basics, but I needed to kind of... improve and be able to beat Ezio when he gets back. Muaha- aherm...

"No holds-barred sparring to begin with," he said. I nodded, slightly rolling my shoulders and cracked my knuckles.

"I like this kind of training," I admitted with a smile. Ezio brought his fist back- his right fist. I knew his game. Feint with the right and attack with the left. I read that in Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade. Ezio is left handed, much like his ancestor. Still...

His left fist came in contact with my jaw, the left on the other side- nearly giving me a whip-lash. I stumbled back a bit, dazed, and looked at him. Dropping, I swung my leg at his feet. Seeing this, he jumped. Using my other leg, I used it to pull Ezio's feet from under him, hooking my calf around the back of his knees. He fell, and I stood, feinting left as he attacked with his right. How that went down without getting hit? Back peddal.

Ezio quickly recovered, fist making contact with my stomach. I doubled over from the brute force, giving him the opportunity to knee me in the forehead. Falling on my back, I wasn't sure which hurt more, my stomach or head. Staggering up, I barel had a second to recover before he was swinging.

Like any good fight scene in anime or manga, I suddenly got a burst of strength! ... Actually, I just wanted to make a reference to AFV, so I wanted to get around to that. I quickly socked him in the forehead, the same place he kneed me. "Head," I grunted, breath almost gone. Then I used my other hand and delivered a punch to his abdomin. "Gut," it came out more of a pant than anything. "Or..."

I delivered a kick to between his thighs. "_Groin?_" As he doubled over, he head-butted my own gut, knocking me over. I didn't kick him that hard, as he would need... _that_ in the future to make Desmond. I always wondered who Ezio's spawn would end up being. They better reveal that in Revalations!

Pain seared through my body now that my adrenaline was running low. "Not bad," the young Assassin said with a chuckle, falling on his rear. "Are you sure that you've never had lessons?"

"No," I replied, wincing. "I... had a rough time in school. Sometimes things got out of hand... and I... had to fight back." It was hard talking in between breaths, that's how exhausted I was.

"You're a great fighter for your age."

"No, you just suck."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ezio finally came up with a question. "Bonnie, what area of this 'America' are you from?" he asked.

"Odessa, Texas, in an area called the Permian Basin. It's really south of the country, though Juarez is on the border of America and Mexico, along with El Paso. I've never visited them before, but... ah, you probably don't care about my boring life." It felt kind of cool to inform Ezio of myself and America. It's good for him to learn other things than to get into a girl's pants. Well, in this day and age, dress.

"Get up," he ordered, standing.

"Help me up," I commanded, holding my arm up meekly. He stared at me a moment then groaned, walking towards me and grabbing my forearm, pulling me up. Once I was steady, we headed towards the Villa. Once our feet were on the marble flooring, Mario's eyes shot towards us.

He walked out of his quarters and stood before us, double taking between our faces and limbs. "Mio dio... what did you two do to each other? It looks like you two..." He struggled to find the word, so I used my futuristic knowledge and helped him out.

"Like we mugged each other?" Mario nodded.

Apparently having better things to do, he returned to his quarters, looking through the never ending parchment on his desk. I trudged up the stairs and got all of my stuff, wishing to not feel like I was hit with a meat hammer.

Slipping on my robes, I clasped and buckled my armor on, fastening my blade on my right arm. Rightie tightie, bitches! ... Pervs, I know what you were thinking.

I then noticed a rectangular object at my torso, pulling it out to find my iPod. Heh, I guess I never noticed it.

"Ready to go?" Ezio asked, entering.

"Yeah," I replied and we headed down to the stables. I mounted ol' Scotty, but before Ezio could leave, I left him with one puzzling 'goodbye' statement. "Bye, Ezio! If you die, I'm going to kill you!" And with that, I snapped the reigns and kicked the albino horse's sides, startling him and making him gallop. That'll give him two years to figure out how that sentance works.

Leonardo, here I come! ... Ow, my arm! Fuck, my leg! Aw, dammit all to hell. Ow, my everything!

**And there we goooo!**

**I have a legit excuse for being absent. Terraria, another story that needed updating, and also... _school started._ Yeah, seventh grade :3**

**Anyways, reviews!**

**Blackshadow878: **No... I read it off your profile... ^.^; And for the solo part... I'm not sure, but we'll see. I do have an idea sparked by someone.

**Diamond1502: **Settle down, child. ;P All is well with the world now. :D

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: **That idea actually got me thinking about it... but I'll have to see what I can do.

**Aly-K-H: **Why thank you, and don't think that name doesn't tell me who you are (at least... who I think you are :P ). I hate deciding, and I don't believe there's such thing as a three-sided coin, so... yeah. If you know otherwise, please inform me. TRI-FORCE COIN, GO!

**Again, thanks for reading and stuff and... another question: When should the ideas, if I decide Bonnie should have a companion from 2011 be sucked into this world, start to begin? Like... what chapter?**

**Also: Some of you are probably wondering why Desmond is a character in it... you'll see ;)**

**Ciao!**

**Edit: This is so late, it's not funny. I'm sorry! D:**


	8. Blast From the Past

**I abandond you! I'm so sorry!**

**Shit came up and I never had time to do anything... gah, I swear to make this... action-y. Action-y and humerous.**

**Reviews~**

**Diamond1502: **Good Diamond. :P But I'm glad you enjoy my story :)

**Blackshadow878: **I forget a lot of things... oTL And I hope everything goes well! :D

**kcin14 (anon): **We'll see, it depends~

**With that done... let's roll this bitch!**

**Disclaimer: **If it were up to me, the Assassin's Creed series would never end! But, sadly, I think Assassin's Creed III is going to be the end of AC :'( Why, Ubisoft? WHY?

**~X~**

Chapter Eight: Blast from the Past

I put my ear buds in my ears and scrolled through the selections, settling for Monster by Skillet, Scotty as a crawl, allowing me to enjoy the scenery. Ah, the Italian Renaissance. Nothing beats the nature.

The radiating pain in my body was slowly fading away, though the nerves in my butt were starting to go numb, and it wasn't pleasant. _At all._

Deciding to take a break, I dismounted Scotty and walked around, the birdsong a beautiful melody as the faint sound of water rushing down a stream echoed through the green, sound waves bouncing in an excited dance. I sighed. This would be a wonderful place to read Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade. Damn it.

I flicked my wrist, making the muscles in my forearm tense, pressing some button, triggering a click and the blade to shoot out with a _snick._ And I just put down a rhyme in time, so let's eat a lime and drink Gatorade Prime... That was really dumb... I'm done.

Finally, my rear started to feel normal and back on the saddle I went, snapping the reigns and kicking the sides of my albino horse. Scotty reared a little before dashing off, running through the terrain and kicking up any loose dirt in his way. Suddenly, my vision just went... black.

_An abyss... this time red. A blood red abyss that smelt of rotting corpses. Why was I here? I tried to move, but something was keeping me in place. Violently, I thrashed against this unknown force until liquid dripped on my face. It was warm. And freshly shed._

_"Let me go!" I cried, as if it would do anything. Screams of terror and agony echoed around this eternal red room, and I wanted it to stop. Most of the cries were women, and I feared the worst. A few men screamed as shackles rattled and loud _bang_'s were heard. Is this hell?_

_The odor of death hung heavily in the air, amber flames igniting around me. I was on a... a table. A manifested table of blackness. Slowly the embers crawled towards my location, leaving behind a trail of burnt nothingness. An invisible liquid rose, fighting off the flames, but rose as a rectangle, resembling a fishless tank. Up it rose, the cool feeling of water engulfing my struggling frame. Before it could take my mouth, I took one last breath in and held it as well as I could, before a swift blow from a phantom went to my diaphragm, an effective way to make me release the oxygen I could contain and slowly die in this liquid, screams amplified._

My eyes flew open with a start, my torso shooting up, breath leaving in quick rushes, heart running a marathon. Three... no, four figures were blurring across my vision, commands given. I blinked a few times before the clouds in my eyes were gone. My mind raced over the possibilities of where I was, but none were making sense.

"You need to calm down!" a stern woman's voice commanded, somewhat snapping me back to reality.

"So... so much blood... and the screams..." I mumbled, staying still and letting my body calm itself. "The scent was unbearable..."

I continued my rambling until I had just about relayed my nightmare to the four. "For the love of God, what are you, a child?" a rude, Norse accent carried from behind me. Only one man could have such a voice.

"Shaun!" a female's voice snapped.

"What? She sounds like a little kid who just woke from a nightmare of the 'boogey man!'" he defended.

"Wait a minute... this is Bonnie Kaye, is it not?" Shaun asked. So I _did _appear in the Animus.

"Yeah, unless we're all in some trance," Rebecca replied, helping me to my feet.

"That's my name... how do you know it?" I demanded, turning towards him. He backed up, grey eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Ezio Auditore met you after he assassinated the traitor to his family, you've helped out Ezio through his assassinations, though you disappeared out of the text books around the sixteenth century," he stated. I was taken aback. So... I'm staying with Ezio? What the hell! "You died in fifteen-oh-seven in the fight against Ceasare Borgia, according to Ezio's memories."

"D-Did... did I have a brother? Please... please tell me I had a brother," I pleaded, looking down.

"Yes, but he died soon after you started conquesting with Ezio," he replied. I froze, head snapping up and looking at the Brittish man, eyes wide.

"M-m-my brother's... dead?" A slow nod was Shaun's only response. I held my head in my hand and paced around, looking up, resisting the urge to scream in confusion. Suddenly, I shook my head. No, these are lies. I live in the twenty-first century in Odessa, Texas, I was sucked into the Renaissance after angering the Xbox... Jacob Kaye is my brother, Mary Gordon my mother, Robert Kaye my father... born nineteen-ninety-six, birthday September thirteenth. There was no way what Shaun was saying was true. No, I refuse to believe it. "This isn't true, I swear it! This... this is just some mind-fuck that's making me go completely insane!"

Shaun turned to his computer and tapped at the keyboard, clicking the mouse and scrolling. I followed behind him and read the pixels on the screen. "Well, this is interesting... it says that you suffered PTSD and schizophrenia around fourteen-ninety-four."

Wonderful. Anything _else_ to add to all of this new knowledge? "I highly doubt this... but... did I ever reproduce?"

"Actually..." What. "You did... twins- triplets, actually, but one died during labor when you went into a crazy contraction while he was crowning." I shivered. Didn't want to hear that, Shaun, almighty ruler of additional facts that people don't want to know.

"The father?"

He was silent a moment. "Well... it seems you gave birth to two baby Jesus'. Must I proceed?"

"Who helped me raise them?"

"The actual father who produced the semen left like any modern teenager who got his girlfriend pregnant, which left Ezio to help you raise your kids. The bond between you and Ezio never changed, even with Jesus and his sister running around."

The mental strain of trying to wrap my head around what was being said was too great, and soon I collapsed, my world going black.

**Did I say humerous and action-y? I lied. More dramatic than anything.**

***gasp* So there's a Bonnie from the Assassin's Creed universe that took Bonnie's place in the 'real' world? Plot twist! ... I think. :P**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and to anyone who got offended by my use of Jesus' name, I apologize. But it's Shaun... he doesn't give two fucks about people's idealogy. He just says things.**

**But review!**


	9. Shaun, You're a Kill Joy Wait, I'm in

**My brain is fried from listening to a ten minute loop video of Naruto saying 'believe it,' and 'Nyeh,' so... Oh, and Nyan cat :3 *KITTY FACE***

**Blackshadow878: **I explained it :3

**Diamond1502: **I aim to please, and this is (what I'm going for) supposed to be an extraordinary fan fiction from the mind of a young adelescent (I'll PM you about this later...)

**XxnikkigirlxX: ***whistle, whistle, whistle* We'll see, won't we~?

**Disclaimer: ** IT'S OVER NYAN THOUSAND!

**~X~**

Chapter Nine: Shaun, You're a Kill Jo- Wait, I'm in the Renaissance!

It was a relief when I woke without having a terror for once, I have to admit. All of these nightmares are going to put me at the brink of insanity- oh, wait, that happens when I'm older. Wonderful.

Groaning at the roaring headache I had recieved, this alerted the four Assassins of my awakening. "Looks like the machiene gun's awake," Shaun's ever-so sarcastic voice carried over.

"Go suck a nut, Shaun," I retorted, trudging away from my rug.

"Harsh..." Rebecca noted with a chuckle. Suddenly, I let out a cough as the air I had lived with flooded my lungs. Hm, I guess I had already gotten used to the clean oxygen of Italy. I... I actually missed the smell of hay bales as I crashed through their cart (leap of FAIL), flowers, that fun stuff. However, I did not miss the guards who attacked you at every moment possible. Recovering from the lung spasm, I walked over to Shaun's computer that had a biography of... me, I suppose.

One window was up, a painting most likely produced by Leonardo da Vinci. It was a simple concept, really. A slightly more matured version of myself just smirking with a devious glint in her shamrock eyes. A warm added in the eyes made them appear softer and kinder, hair tied back in a red plait. Onyx fabric adorned the shoulders, and I suddenly remembered my dream when I had gotten my scar along my back and arm. Unsurprisingly, the next picture had a crazed woman, red locks strewn about as several tangles hid in it, green orbs wide, broad smile, purple rings under her lower eye lids. Blood splattered on her white and torn tunic, crimson covering most of her left cheek. The blood of guards, I hope. Not innocents.

The last one finally popped up. It was a picture of me with subtle gray hairs growing from the roots. Wounds were scratching my face, tears leaking out of my eyes as my hair pooled around my head. It had a title. "My Demise is Approaching," it read, a possible quote from either me or Ezio... most likely Ezio. It read, in little subtext beneath the picture: "Only in death can there be real peace, requiescat in pace."

"Philisophical," I noted, making the Brittish man jump and nearly fall over in his chair. "The change from teenager to old man improved his vocabulary, I give him that." On the outside, I might have made it appear I wasn't about to explode, but on the inside, I felt like a ticking time bomb.

"It's not really polite to sneak up on people," he said shakily, soon recovering. "And the change from only wanting to get in someone's pants to recruiting them to assassinate Templars is extraordinary." A slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice as he turned back to his computer, looking through the notes about my apparent children. This was like one giant spoiler, without a spoiler alert. I didn't bother to read what I could, I only walked away as Desmond walked in, slightly winded from running about.

Sneaking out as he came in, I trotted out the broken Villa and coughed again as the odor of car exhaust and cigarette smoke filled my lungs. No, I had to shrug it off. I was used to these things... I had only been in the Renaissance for less than a week. With a smirk, I pulled up my cowl, walking down the stairs to the fighting rink. A phantom of Ezio and myself fighting showed, but that was from my own recognisance.

"This is stupid," I growled lowly. "How can I miss the Renaissance if I haven't been here for more than two days?" With a bored sigh, I got on the crumbling stone wall and balanced, circling around it a few times after falling about ten. Finally, I just stood at the light post, looking out over Monteriggioni- or what it had evolved into. Sad, when I think about it. Very sad.

I sighed. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go back. Homesick for your artifical home, I guess. Or, the home of a woman who you really aren't, but everyone believes you are, which pisses you off to a very high extent because it confuses the hell out of me. Troll Science, I suppose. Life is just a giant troll that chose me as its victim, and is getting 'epic lulz' right now. Wonderful thoughts, Bonnie. Wonderful thoughts.

My brain rattled as I struggled to try to make sense of my situation. Such a delayed reaction...

Fuck, what if I lose my complete memory of myself when I go back? That is... _if_ I go back... Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if I went back to the Third Crusade and had to listen to Altaïr's bitching about how I was a woman and what not... but it would be a blast fucking with Malik by yelling 'novice' every chance I get... No, I have to be serious- but it would be so funny screwing with them... but I might get myself killed... Damn you indecisiveness... damn you to hell!

With a groan, I sat down in the middle of the rink, daydreaming of how badass 'I' would be when Ezio returned to Florence... but I doubt I'd be able to best him, but I can always wish. My greatest wish would be to forget everything Shaun told me... to forget all the images.

To be how I was before I came to the future.

As if God was listening, my vision suddenly went black, which had begun to be a sign for me. No dream, this time around. Just darkness until I jolted awake, greeted by clean air, but the absense of Scotty's whinney...

Instead, I was met by a teen, a bandit, no doubt, but only about a year older than I. Who was this guy?

His untrimmed brown hair hung loosely around his forehead, hazel eyes glancing at me in worry. Rags adorned his body, but I honestly didn't care about his clothes, I cared about what he wanted from me.

"Where am I?" I asked, borderline demanded, suspiciously. My cowl had been lowered, and as I sat up, a wet rag fell from my forehead. Candles were the only source of light in this room I was enclosed in, which cast dancing shadows along the walls that objects blocked the path of the light. It was night out, which probably meant nothing good.

**Oooh, who is this 'mysterious' guy who sheltered Bonnie when she was K.O'd? It's probably really obvious, but if it isn't, then damn, I'm good!**

**Review, please! :D**


	10. Lazzaro's a Douche

**Alright... took a leave of absense... let's go!**

**Reviews:**

**Diamond1502: **She's my little voodoo doll... *evil laughter* :P

**blackshadow878: **Time will tell... heh :3

**Hoshi-Ookami-Chan: **That's the point, to intruigue you, to make you want to keep reading and learn more ;P

**HEADS UP: The most random song is going to be sung. If you live in Europe, Sweden in particular, you will (hopefully) smile at the very least :3 Yeah, got bored and decided to take some lyrics. Nothin' special, just your average plagerism. Only I make no money off this, thus rendering your argument invalid.**

**Disclaimer: **Meh. Sue me. I dare you.

**~X~**

Chapter ten: Lazarro's a Douche

"No way to treat someone who probably saved your life," he muttered. The guy turned to glare at me, and that's when I got a good look at his features. He was kind of... oh dear... he was actually quite charming. Odd, I know. I almost lost myself in his eyes... _almost._ Certainly not the best-looking, but I never scored for looks- Bonnie! Bad! That's a bad Bonnie! You don't start forming a petty crush on someone who's your potential enemy! Wait... did I just think that for thousands of people to know? Erm...

"Sorry..." I mumbled. "Just didn't know where I was."

"Si..."

Awkward silence lengthened into impossibe tension. "May I ask what your name is?" I finally asked.

"Lazarro Boni," he replied quickly.

"Bonnie Kaye," I stated. He just nodded. I should be heading to Leonardo's... I really should, before I make myself seem more like an idiot. "Er... thanks for sheltering me, but I need to get going..."

Lazarro gave me a dismissive wave of his hand. "Alright, your mount is grazing." I raised an eyebrow. That was it?

Quickly, I checked my inventory, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, and cautiously walked out the door, muttering another 'thanks' as I did so. As I got to a field, murmers could be heard, then several figures began appearing. Fuck, an ambush. They all seemed to be teens or early adults, and none of them were armed. Fair fight, fist fighting was my forte, anyways.

It occured to me that all of them were male, all trained to fight in all likeliness. I was screwed. "Think you could escape here that easily, _Assassin?_" Lazarro's accusing voice echoed. So this is what it was about.

"'Escape'? I have to meet an aquaitance of my mentor, that's why I said I had to leave," I snapped back. With a headache, I wasn't up to dealing with his shit right now. Based on the appearance of the people, they were probably run-aways, but I wouldn't know. My mind raced of the possibilities of who these guys truly were. Templars? Bandits? Evil monkeys? Wait... scratch that last one.

"Attack," Lazarro commanded. He crossed his arm as he leaned against the side of a building. "Give up, Assassin, it's impossible to escape here conscious."

Impossible...? The men/teens advanced, and I placed my hand out, attempting to confuse the hell out of them. "_Stop, don't say that it's impossible! 'Cause I know, it's possible. Though I know you'll never look my way, I can say 'you will one day.' I can say 'you will one day'!" _As hoped, they all froze at my sudden burst in to song. I used this chance to dash off, searching for Scotty. Well... at least he had been truthful about the beast grazing, I give him that much.

Quickly, I mounted him and snapped the reigns, and we went towards the dirt road. I continued to sing the song in my mind. _I will be popular, I will be popular! I'm gonna get there, popular! My body wants you, girl! My body wants you, girl! I'll get you when I'm popular~_ Ah, EuroVision.

Scotty slowed to a trot as we neared the gates of Florence. A single man stuck out from the rest, as he was wearing elegant-looking red fabric, and an adorable hat. He was pacing about and mumbling nonsense. "Leonardo?" I called out, dismounting my noble steed to meet the painter.

"Bonnie!" he greeted, walking over to me and trapping me in a friendly hug. Ah, what the hell! I've dreamt of this moment for a long-ass time! I hugged him back. We separated and his blue-gray eyes sparkled. "I've heard good things from Ezio."

I chuckled. "Care to share what the dunce has said?" I asked jokingly.

"He wrote 'Strange, foul-mouthed, but I see potential.'" _D'AWW._ You know you said and/or thought that. I almost said it, I thought it, though. He handed me a piece of parchment, which had Ezio's handwriting scrawled on it. '_She told me she is from America, which is, in her words, 'almost halfway across the Earth.' A city called Odessa, in the year of 2011. A strange black device which she carries around plays mens' voices, along with tunes tbat cannot be matched.'_ The rest of the paper trailed off into script I could not read.

"Well... I never knew he used such vocabulary when he wrote," I teased, smirking. Ezio might've saved my ass before, but it doesn't mean I can't have my fun. Leonardo got my joke and chuckled. "So... do I get a personal escort by the great Leonado da Vinci?"

"Oh, don't say such kind words, though I do appreciate them..." He flushed a little at the flattery. Sigh, if only he knew how famous he would be in his later years. Damn shame.

"Shall we go?" I was itching to see his studio. With a chuckle, he offered his arm, to which I hooked my own around, and we practically waltzed through the streets like that. It seems that I was about a foot and a half shorter than the painter, maybe less. These greaves did have a little heel on them... though a quarter of an inch.

The Courtesan groups scattered about looked at me oddly, as if recognizing me as the girl who broke that cart of hay in front of their brothel way back when (a week...). It took me a second to find Paola roaming among the citezens. I'll find her again later, but I need to remember the directions from the gates.

Guards looked at me suspiciously, but the wind blew my hood down, so they went about their business once they realized I wasn't miniature Ezio. Some of them probably remembered his face, but wouldn't care much anyways. There wasn't a bounty on his head, so they wouldn't care. I didn't mind them much, but my eyes darted to all the brutes with axes. No, not ready to tackle them yet.

Finally, we stopped in front of a building that I remembered right from THE GAME- I mean... the game (obvious, troll is obvious...?). It seemed like a single building version of a palazzo, only a little shorter. Maybe one or two stories short, but I wasn't complaining. There were easy-looking hand-holds on the side of the building, so I could improve my parkour and not have to rely directly on ladders.

This is gonna be a fun two years.

**IT'S DONE. MERRY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! Er... what?**

**Note: **My birthday's coming soon, and I'd _love_ for this story to make 45-50 reviews before 13 chapters, but that's me...

**Bonnie: **HA! HA! Yeah, like _that'll_ happen.

**... *forever alone***

**Bonnie: ***forever a troll*

**Please review... ;n;**


	11. An Update within an Update

**Ho-ly shit. It's been forever. And... I'm terribly sorry to disappoint, but I do not possess the ability, nor grasp, of where this story is going anymore.**

**DO NOT FRET! This story is being **_**revised!**_

**What does this mean? Less mind-fuck! I guess I'll keep this one up so we can compare when we get to ten chapters.**

**Enough of my useless rambling, I present you... the begining of Descyncronized! (Horrible name, I know)**

**~X~**

"Are you kidding me!" I shouted in utter annoyance. It was all I could do besides watching in sheer frustration as the teen garbed in white landed in a painful position on the Fluorentine ground. "For an Assassin, you sure don't know how to move across buildings!" I growled and took a sip Strawberry Fanta, ultimately finishing it and tossing it in the graveyard of a small pile of a combination of other Fanta, Big Red, and a strange soda called Faygo.

Lightning began cackling in the sky, soon joined by his obnoxiously loud companion. The power then cut off completely, leaving me alone in the dark. Maybe it was a new case of narcelepsy; maybe it was the crash after the rush. Either way, I felt like a train hit me and left only fatigue. I rubbed my eye several times, leaning forwards to try and keep myself awake. I glanced at the clock, shining a flashlight at it. Four thirteen. Funny, those are the numerals of the blind prophet. Oh jeez, I really was tired. My eyes were open, but I felt my body lunge forward onto the coffee table, knocking over a bowl of popcorn and empty bottle of water as I landed. Consciousness was out the door at that point.

**Well... there we go. Look forward to updates coming your general direction soon enough. I myself need some sleep since 2:37 am isn't very healthy.**

**Please review, and expect the first chapter to be up sometime this week!**


End file.
